lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Screaming Shower/Transcript
DO NOT READ seriously don't Why are you still reading this? okay there's bad stuff in this I just have way too much time on my hands and wanted to do some shock value stuff. IT'S SUPER NSFW AND NOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO READ!!! I believe you have been warned enough by now. Or have you? seriously, please stop reading [Vanessa is moaning and taking a shower, with lava flowing out of the faucet instead of water. Suddenly, the lava disappears; Vanessa stares up in confusion as a gurgling sound is heard. Cut to the exterior of Vanessa's house in Volcano City. Zoe uses her flame boosters on a bald Florence's head to light up her flame hair.] Vanessa: (Running in, panicking) Hey, gals! The molten rock shower is obstructed again! Oh no! Tess and Kristian are coming over for ice cream! We need to do something about that fixture! Florence: You fellows wanna fix this... by Morphing? holds out a Morpher Wheel, and Vanessa and Zoe kiss it. The Morpher Wheel grows a giant arm, which grabs the trio, smashes them to the ground left and right and Morphs them to the Ingrid Merph. The Ingrid Merph runs into Vanessa's house and blows fire into the lava flow tube attached to her faucet, sending a heated bulge in the shape of a human penis clinking loudly through the system. Cut to the exterior of Kristian's boulder house, then his washroom. There is a metal toilet near the left of the room, and a stone door opens from the right. Kristian slams open the door to his bathroom, giggling while holding a "Play-Morpher" magazine with a remarkably buxom woman wearing bunny ears on it. As Kristian rubs his hands together, he pulls his pants down. As Kristian starts removing his underwear, his toilet burns a brilliant red. Cut to the exterior of Kristian's house. Kristian: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! FUCK! (Crystals and gold nuggets lodged in nearby boulders shatter, as the whole environment shakes. Some of the boulders split apart, as a mountain in the background crumbles.) phallic bulge progresses through the sewer system again. Cut to the interior of Tess's home, which is filled with electronic devices and outdated motivational posters. Tess comes back from jogging, wearing 80's exercise clothes while gasping, her hair in an oversized afro. Trudging over Tess stops next to a water fountain, which the bulge stays at, causing the fountain to redden until it becomes a blazing scarlet. Tess closes her eyes and purses her lips to take a sip. Cut to the exterior of Tess' house. Tess: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (The environment shakes as the windows of nearby skyscrapers explode, before collapsing to the ground.) to Vanessa purring and taking a shower. There is a knock on the door and Vanessa walks out of the bathroom, now wearing a towel over her body. Vanessa presses a red button on the wall, causing the lava blocking her entryway to stop flowing. As the lava pours on the ground, Vanessa sees Kristian and Tess, both furious. There the metal on Tess' mouth has mostly melted off, exposing her titanium jaw and teeth. Vanessa: Hey, fellers. Tess: (Swollen-sounding) ''You applied a substantial quantity of lava to my oral cavity and lip area, causing the alloy shell around my mouth, which accommodates the purport of covering my titanium exoskeleton, to melt! '''Kristian:' Yeah! You blazed my... member''!'' (The screen lowers, as Kristian points to his heavily mangled, black-and-crimson genitalia.) Vanessa: Oh... dang... um... sorry, chaps, but... uh... you know what they say! Kristian: No I don't. to Vanessa and Tess lying down on a lava rock, tasting ice cream. Vanessa eats a vanilla ice cream cone, while Tess holds cones of rocky road and strawberry ice cream. Tess: (Normal) ''It is totally true what they say, right... eh... Kristian? ''(Tess recoils, as her face starts to turn green.) to Kristian holding a rocky road ice cream cone. Kristian: Yeah! Yay! (Pan out, Kristian has three more ice cream cones, one vanilla, one strawberry, and one pistachio, all three of which are stuck to his penis and scrotum.) ''Ice cream ''is the GOAT! (Kristian licks his ice cream in an erotic fashion.) Category:Morphers Category:Transcripts Category:NSFW Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:2017 Category:March Category:1001 Spears